Time with you
by SnixxLopez1992
Summary: "What's this?" Bart asked curiously as he suddenly appeared in front of Jaime with a DVD box in hand. "Um, it's The Lion King, a kid's movie…" - Bluepulse watching The Lion King together! Pointless fuff and my first story!


**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic evah! I'm so excited, I hope you like and review it, sorry about if there's any grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first language. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"What's this?" Bart asked curiously as he suddenly appeared in front of Jaime with a DVD box in hand.

At hearing his boyfriend's voice, a confused Jaime Reyes (_seriously, when did he open the door? When did he even get here?) _focused his gaze on Bart's slightly freckled face instead of the book he was currently reading. Then he turned to look at the box he was holding. It was a Lion King copy, the movie he remembered lovingly as one of his favorites from when he was a much younger kid. He smiled a little at the memory before Bart cleared his throat loudly, making him realize he hadn't answered his question yet.

"Oh hey Bart, it's nice to see you too, I've missed you…"

"Jaimeeee…"

Said boy laughed at his boyfriend's whining tone, because like almost everything Bart did (according to Jaime of course), it was pretty cute. "Um, it's The Lion King, a kid's movie…"

"Well, I can see that from the animated lion on the cover, you know." Bart joked and chuckled a little at his poor answer. Jaime, on the other hand, rolled his eyes, the smile still not leaving his face. The fourteen year old sat next to him then, so they were now side by side in the living room of the Reyes household. "So, what's this about?"

Jaime put his left arm around Bart's thin shoulders pulling him closer, wanting to cuddle with the younger boy. Bart responded a few seconds later by laying his head softly against Jaime's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist, looking up at him adoring and anxiously, still waiting to hear an answer. "Are you telling me what this movie is about?"

The older guy couldn't help it when his smile got bigger as he rested his cheek against the auburn hair. Because in those kinds of moments that he got to spend with him, he realized how much he adored him. Not that he didn't think about it when he wasn't around, but having him so close, pressing him against his shoulder with the other's arms surrounding his waist tightly and the pure, olive green eyes staring directly to him and _only him_, was something special. He liked everything about Bart: his hair, which was always messed up, his eyes, that sparkle with excitement when he learned new things, his skin, when it became rosy because of the cold weather, his body, because…

"Jaime…"

"Si?"

"I still want to know what the movie is about." The speedester said softly pulling away just a little to look at Jaime.

"Oh well, it's about a baby lion who grows up in Africa or something like that in a kingdom, because since he is a lion, he's the prince of the jungle because the lions are the kings of there, so he is the one that will take the throne after his father dies, and his father, whose name is Mufasa teaches him a lot of thing about the circle of life…"

Bart's expression became more and more serious as he heard Jaime trying to explain the whole movie until he was frowning at the end, clearly not impressed by the plot. It sounded boring and not so spectacular. Was it simply a documental about lions? What was 'amazing' about that?

"Okay, stop" He held both his hands in front of him "you're making it sound anything but interesting and Wally said it was great, maybe he was trying to…"

Jaime started shaking his head fast, running a hand through his short dark hair and closing his eyes getting desperate with himself for sucking so much at story telling. "No, I mean, it's a great movie, I just… Well, wait until you see it and you'll understand!"

Bart rolled his eyes and leaned against the sofa staring at the DVD. He had brought it with him right after Wally told him that possibly every person in the world had seen that movie at least once, which he translated as 'everybody including Jaime', hoping to be able to see it with his boyfriend, who was at the top of his 'who I want to do this or that with' list.

He really wanted to watch the movie, he was desperate to watch it and he wanted to do it _now,_ so with a quick sigh he collected the courage to talk and asked "_Canwepleasewatchit?"_

"Que?" The other boy responded before Bart threw his arms around him once again, this time with more force though,pinning himdown and with a little pout started pleading. "Pleaseee, c'mon Jaime, I wanna watch it, do it for me! Because you love me and I love you and this is what boyfriends do for each other…"

Jaime grabbed him quickly, changing position so he was on top of Bart now, smiling down at him. "Lo que sea por ti, cariño." He said and then proceed to kiss his forehead carefully.

* * *

**Lo que sea por ti, cariño = Anything for you, sweetheart**


End file.
